


New Oracle

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Post Episode Ardyn Prologue, Stella is Aera's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Somnus meets Aera’s successor.





	New Oracle

Somnus sat on the throne in the throne room of the palace, Gilgamesh standing beside him, while the king was lost in his thoughts.

It had been a month since Aera died and Ardyn became the daemon, causing Somnus to imprison his older brother on Angelgard.  And he missed them, though he was also partly responsible.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the double doors, returning Somnus to reality.

“Enter,” he said. A guard poked his head in.  

“Your Majesty, “the guard said respectfully. “There is a woman who wishes to see you.”

“Let her in.”

The guard nodded and opened doors wide enough for the visitor to enter, who did so.

The visitor, it turned out, was the woman, decade younger than Somnus, with long golden hair that reached her shoulders and violet eyes, dressed into long white mermaid dress. In her hand was the black trident that previously belonged to Aera. She held her head high as reached the throne and stood before Somnus.

“King Somnus,” the woman bowed respectfully in greeting.

“Greetings. Who are you and what brings you here? “Somnus asked.

“My name is Stella Nox Fleuret,” the blonde introduced herself. “I was called as the next Oracle after Cousin Aera passed to help you battle the scourge. “

Somnus blinked in surprise. So, this young woman was Aera’s successor? A little young, but he wasn’t going to question the will of the Gods.

“If that so,” he replied, “then let us join hands.  I hope we will work well together.”

“I hope so too, King Somnus.”


End file.
